Junior Asparagus
On-Screen Appearance Why do you need a Hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Junior enters through a door as Archibald's voice says "Junior Asparagus enters the scene" Special Attacks Neutral B - God is Bigger Junior will start singing about "God being bigger than Lawlers on TV" this'll buff his speed and attack power to 10% This'll also buff his Down B too (Coming later) If Junior gets hit, He'll have to sing all over again Side B - The Bean Junior will hold out the Bean. This can grant him any buff he'd like. But after a while, The bean can Backfire on Junior. Junior now uses the bean as a flame projectile Up B - Shelf Jump Junior will jump on a shelf, Making it like a ladder recovery. If Junior presses A, His Dad's Bowling Plate might fall off and shatter on an opponent. The shards also do damage too Down B - Bedtime Junior will get into bed. While he's sleeping, He'll restore his damage 5% each. Junior can't do his Down B before you sing with his Neutral B. Junior can sleep with a team mate (No innuendos! It's a christain show!) and they can both heal too. Junior's invincible when he's sleeping. His bed also makes an extra platform Final Smash - Fib from Outer Space The Fib will come down from the sky and Junior will tell a random lie about the opponent you will select. The Fib will then grow giant and will carry Junior. The Fib can attack opponents like Ganon in Starbomb Link's Final Smash. Junior will then say something true and the Fib will dissappear KOSFX KOSFX1: (Crying) KOSFX2: Mom! Star KOSFX: (Crying in the Air) Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: Little guys can do big things too! Sd: I'm not scared! Dn: (Singing) God is bigger than the Lawlers on TV Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: I am the happiest Asparagus! Victory 2: (Gets his Ducky and he's happy) Victory 3: (Goes to bed) Lose/Clap: S-Scared Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Takes off his hat and his "hair" floofs *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Shouts "Hit the deck!" then lunges forward *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Invisible grabbing *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Larry & Bob Victory Music VeggieTales - I can be your friend (Instrumental) Kirby Hat Junior's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Junior! Junior! Junior! Junior! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Bob colors ® *Mr. Lunt colors *Madame Blueberry colors (B) *Rack, Shack & Benny hat *Lord of the Bean outfit *Striped shirt *Robin Hood outfit Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Starter Characters Category:VeggieTales Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Video Movesets Category:X Horniness Category:Playable Characters Category:America Category:YouTube Poops